A Day He Dreaded
by Arsenic Snowflake
Summary: Its Ciel's birthday, and he doesn't want anything to do with it. When he gets a letter from Alois, things might turn out for the better. Currently on haitus
1. The Letter

Me: D: I can't believe I'm two months off from writing this, but I wanted to make a cute AloisxCiel fanfic for his birthday. What a nice person I am 8D

Ciel: Nice? More like torturous!

Alois: Aw Ciel! You should be thankful, at least its not with Claude!

Me: Exactly! But thanks for the idea Alois-chan! Sebastian! Description!

Sebastian: Cupcake-chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, nor Alois or Ciel.

Me: I wish I did…TwT

Ciel: Too bad!

Me: D: GO AWAY EMO KID!

It was a day that Ciel dreaded for the longest time. A day he wished would never come. The day where his suffering started and when he needed someone the most. Have you guessed the day? That's right. December 14th, young Earl Phantomhive's birthday.

Ciel sat at his desk, looking at the daily newspaper, a distasteful scowl replaced his normally emotionless face. He knew what today was, he just wanted to ignore it and go about the day like it was nothing important. Yet, even _he_ knew that wouldn't happen, his servants have already wished him a "Happy Birthday" he just blew it off like some dirt on his neatly pressed clothing. Throwing the crumpled newspaper onto his oak desk as he got up from his green work seat and looked out the window. It was snowing, the small snow crystals covered over everything on the Phantomhive estate; the trees, shrubs, and even the dirt road. It was truly beautiful. However, Ciel saw no beauty, he only saw unthankful misery kept within those layers of snow. Blood, soot and his own mansion's rubble stained the once pure white water. The thought and memory of his parents death within the walls of his burning home, it scared him. He remembered it like it was only yesterday. He hoped it really wasn't.

**~FLASH BACK~**

_Young Ciel was heard panting through the walls of the burning and crumbling of his mansion. Looking behind every closed door he could find, most opened up to a sea of fire that consumed everything in its path. In shock he continued running-until he made it to his fathers study, hoping he was alright and made it out alive, but the young Earl's hopes were shattered. There, sat his father within the blaze, Ciel called out to him but never got an answer, neither his mother besides him. This was the worst day a young boy could ever see..Esspecially on his birthday._

**END FLASH BACK~**

Ciel scowled harder at the memory. Being thrown out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Grunting as a response as his butler, Sebastian came through. Holding a silver tray that held a single letter. Ciel's back was to the tall Demon, it wasn't that he heard Sebastian's calm voice that drew his single gaze to him. Obviously not in the mood to want to talk to someone. Even his own butler, or the Queen's request.

"_Bo-chan, a letter has come for you." _Sebastian spoke, holding the silver tray to him. Ciel wanted to decline the offer, but saw the seal on the envelope. A spider? Ciel grunted loudly, he knew who the letter came from..Alois Trancy. What the hell did the annoying boy want now? Ciel despised him to the core, he wanted nothing to do with the immature brat. Yet, he was interested in what the boy wanted. Taking the letter from the tray, using a knife to open the envelope neatly as he pulled out the continents. Ciel was utterly shocked of what it said, it made Ciel shiver. As he read.

"Dear Ciel,

Happy Birthday! I'm pretty sure your wondering how I know this, right? Well, that's not your concern. I was hoping we could spend this wondrous day together. Now, before you decline me, like always! I promise you, no tricks or attempts to make you mine. Shocking? Good. It would be. Now, because you're the birthday boy, I will surely assure you that I, Alois Trancy, will be on my very best behavior, I promise it on my very soul. "

With much appreciation and support,

Alois Trancy~

Ciel was about to rip up the letter, like he'd believe anything that Alois says! It wasn't like him to actually be on his "best behavior" all Alois has ever done to the poor Earl was put him through misery. Sebastian, took the letter from Ciel and read it. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at his contractor. Seeing his scowl grow harder and harder, it seemed like a grand idea to go to this little invite. What bad could it possibly do? Chuckling as he folded the letter and put it back onto his masters desk. Ciel, who remained silent looked away from his butler, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"_Bo-chan, I think we should attend. It would be rude if you declined this on a very special occasion. "_

Ciel snapped at the butler. Special occasion? This day was horrible. Why did he have to deal with Alois Trancy on this particular day of the year? He just wanted to ignore it, but seeing that Sebastian, his other servants and even Alois wasn't going to let this slide. Groaning as he stood up from his chair and walked out the window, it was still snowing. Knowing Sebastian was watching him, he didn't have a choice. He needed to keep what sanity he had left. Sighing loudly again as he spoke for the first time that day.

"_Let's go, Sebastian."_

Me: YAY first chapter done :D!

Ciel: You made me sound emo today!

Me: Well, you ARE emo!

Alois: She has a point, Ciel-kun~!

Ciel: SEBASTIAN! Am I emo?

Sebastian: -Thinks about it for a moment before chuckling- I'd have to agree with them for now, bochan!

Ciel:…I HATE YOU ALL!

Me: Aw poor Ciel~Cheer up! I'll make things better in the future chapters!

Ciel: =.= I doubt that.

Me: ^-^;;


	2. Lights Out

Me; Okay, I've come to the conclusion that Ciel ISN"T emo, just..very mentally damaged? Does that work? O_o Oh well, Sebastian, description~!3

Sebastian; Cupcake-chan doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, nor the characters.

Me; Still wishing I did TwT

* * *

~_PREVIEW~_

_From the first chapter, its Ciel's birthday, and something un-surprising came to the manor._

"Dear Ciel,

Happy Birthday! I'm pretty sure your wondering how I know this, right? Well, that's not your concern. I was hoping we could spend this wondrous day together. Now, before you decline me, like always! I promise you, no tricks or attempts to make you mine. Shocking? Good. It would be. Now, because you're the birthday boy, I will surely assure you that I, Alois Trancy, will be on my very best behavior, I promise it on my very soul. "

With much appreciation and support,

Alois Trancy~

Ciel was about to rip up the letter, like he'd believe anything that Alois says! It wasn't like him to actually be on his "best behavior" all Alois has ever done to the poor Earl was put him through misery. Sebastian, took the letter from Ciel and read it. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at his contractor. Seeing his scowl grow harder and harder, it seemed like a grand idea to go to this little invite. What bad could it possibly do? Chuckling as he folded the letter and put it back onto his masters desk. Ciel, who remained silent looked away from his butler, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"_Bo-chan, I think we should attend. It would be rude if you declined this on a very special occasion. "_

Ciel snapped at the butler. Special occasion? This day was horrible. Why did he have to deal with Alois Trancy on this particular day of the year? He just wanted to ignore it, but seeing that Sebastian, his other servants and even Alois wasn't going to let this slide. Groaning as he stood up from his chair and walked out the window, it was still snowing. Knowing Sebastian was watching him, he didn't have a choice. He needed to keep what sanity he had left. Sighing loudly again as he spoke for the first time that day.

"_Let's go, Sebastian."_

_~PRESENT~_

Sitting in the carriage, wishing he could just die where he sat. Anything to get him out of seeing Alois on this day. Looking out the window with his sapphire blue eye, a small scowl rested on his perfect pale complexion. Out the window, the snow was peacefully and steadily falling to the ground. It looked rather beautiful on the trees and on the dirt roads that made their path to the Trancy household. Across from the young Earl, Sebastian's crimson eyes burned his skin, he couldn't shake them off his small body-like always, Sebastian had a smile on his face. Ciel wondered if he had anything to do with this stupid arrangement-but then he thought of Elizabeth, his fiancée. Maybe the annoying blonde set this up and told Alois about today, if she had anything to do with this, he'll kill her.

The carriage came to a sudden stop, they'd made it to the manor, Ciel started to feel uneasy, he HATED visiting Alois, especially in the dead of winter Ciel sight heavily in annoyance and stepped out into the cold-the snow squeaked as it died from pressure of his boots when he stepped down onto the fresh frozen ice crystals. Walking up to the dull manor, the mere sight of the thing made a shiver run down the young Earl's spine-the same spider web was above the doorway, still untouched and unharmed. Ciel wondered why Alois liked spiders so much. Shrugging it off as he followed Sebastian to the front door, Sebastian looked down at his master with a smug grin before knocking at the door. It took a few minutes, Ciel was ready to turn around and walk all the way home if he needed too, but Sebastian wouldn't let him, which sucked because Ciel would rather be anywhere but **here**.

When the two got to the front door, he banged on the mahogany doors as hard as he could so Alois or that god for saken butler of his could hear. They only had to wait a few moments before Claude opened the door, eyeing Sebastian rather darkly before he grinned suspiciously at Ciel. Ciel only returned the creepy smile with a glare, he wasn't in the best mood since he was summoned here by the Devil himself.

"_Fuck my life. Fuck my birthday. Fuck you, Alois Trancy" _Ciel's thoughts ran around in his mind as he walked inside. His cold skin getting used to the sudden warmth of the mansion, taking off his jacket and his top hat and gave it to the triplets. He never understood the three, they never talked-which he actually liked. Looking over at Claude, guessing that Alois would be in his bedroom or somewhere in the house that he would pop out of and scare the living hell out of him!

"_The young master is in his study. You know the way, please don't make him wait."_ Those were the only words Claude had to say before Ciel made his way up the stairs, he noticed Sebastian wasn't following him, he looked back to see Claude and Sebastian gone. Probably gone to fight again but didn't bother asking as he continued up the stairs, making it to the long narrow hallway.

Ciel never understood why Alois had to have so many god damn rooms that made people easily lost and walked into a guest bedroom or his own room for fuck sakes. Ciel made it to the end of the hall, hearing a glass break against the wall and knew that was Alois throwing something. Before he could open the door, the maid, Hannah opened it and walked out rather calmly. Ciel looked up at her with his normal scowl, wondering if Alois had poked out her eye when he noticed the bandages, for once, he actually felt sorry for someone.

Drowning in his thoughts for a minute before walking inside the room that he was sure Alois was inside of. Looking around, only seeing a glass China cup that was smashed against the wall, spreading whatever tea Alois was having and glass shards all over the floor on which Ciel was standing. Sighing heavily when he noticed Alois wasn't there and turned to leave. Before he could get passed the door frame, someone came behind him and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. The liquid was sickly sweet and Ciel began to feel faint, and fell asleep in his attackers arms, becoming limp.

Alois only laughed and threw the cloth that he used to cover Ciel's mouth across the room, holding Ciel tightly in his arms as he looked at his adorable angelic sleeping face. If it were up to Alois, he'd fuck him right there, but no. Not yet. He wanted to play with his food before he devoured him. It WAS his birthday after all. After today, he would be thanking him for the "special" birthday surprise he has in store for him.


	3. Pleasurable Preasent

**Ah hell yeah! I finally have it up after-what? Two months? I don't know o.o**

**So yes, I haven't been updating and typing the story out like I should have, I've been having really bad writers' block and I had to ask my Ciel (Lanie-chan~) on what to do. Personally, she gave me the best idea in the world!**

**This is why I love mah Ciel-chan. Thanks for the idea hun.**

**NOW READ ON.**

**Peace, Love and Devilish Acid,**

**HarmonicxHeart.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

~PREVIEW~

"_The young master is in his study. You know the way, please don't make him wait."_ Those were the only words Claude had to say before Ciel made his way up the stairs, he noticed Sebastian wasn't following him, he looked back to see Claude and Sebastian gone. Probably gone to fight again but didn't bother asking as he continued up the stairs, making it to the long narrow hallway.

Ciel never understood why Alois had to have so many god damn rooms that made people easily lost and walked into a guest bedroom or his own room for fuck sakes. Ciel made it to the end of the hall, hearing a glass break against the wall and knew that was Alois throwing something. Before he could open the door, the maid, Hannah opened it and walked out rather calmly. Ciel looked up at her with his normal scowl, wondering if Alois had poked out her eye when he noticed the bandages, for once, he actually felt sorry for someone.

Drowning in his thoughts for a minute before walking inside the room that he was sure Alois was inside of. Looking around, only seeing a glass China cup that was smashed against the wall, spreading whatever tea Alois was having and glass shards all over the floor on which Ciel was standing. Sighing heavily when he noticed Alois wasn't there and turned to leave. Before he could get passed the door frame, someone came behind him and put a cloth over his mouth and nose. The liquid was sickly sweet and Ciel began to feel faint, and fell asleep in his attackers arms, becoming limp.

Alois only laughed and threw the cloth that he used to cover Ciel's mouth across the room, holding Ciel tightly in his arms as he looked at his adorable angelic sleeping face. If it were up to Alois, he'd fuck him right there, but no. Not yet. He wanted to play with his food before he devoured him. It WAS his birthday after all. After today, he would be thanking him for the "special" birthday surprise he has in store for him.

~PRESENT~

Ciel tried to struggle out of the chains that confined him to the wall, which proved no prevail since the chains formed bruises on his wrists and not to mention the dry blood that trailed down his arm to his chest and back. Ciel was anything but impressed as he knew he was naked because his whole body was cold and he was blind folded so he couldn't see a damn thing. Knowing Sebastian would come for him soon enough and take him home and forget about this horrible experience.

Ciel's ears perked up when he heard the door open and then close again. Picking his head up to see who it was but failed because of the blind fold as he heard heeled feet walking to him, noticing they abruptly stopped when he felt hot breath on his face-it smelt of tea and some kind of food, Ciel wasn't sure what but he was certain that whoever stood in front of him just ate something spicy. Feeling someone's hands reach behind him and untie the blind fold. It took Ciel's eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden light, but when his vision finally came into focus, he noticed a blonde standing in front of him. Namely, Alois. The blonde stood in front of Ciel with a large Cheshire grin on his lips-tossing the blind fold on the floor as the blondes ice blue eyes examined his prize.

"_Nice to see you've finally woken up. Ciel."_ Alois' voice rang as he caressed the other boys cheek, Ciel scowled and pulled his head away from him-causing his head to hit the wall.

"_Trancy, what the fuck are you doing? Let me go right now!"_ Obviously, Ciel wasn't in the mood for Alois' games, especially not today.

"_Aw, Ciel-learn how to have a little fun! I did summon you here for a reason."_ Alois walked closer to the tied up male, running his pale hands over Ciel's chest, although Ciel never noticed before-he was naked and chained to the wall. It was all apart of Alois' plans, he only had to toy with the boy a little then he could claim him. Ciel wouldn't know what hit him.

Ciel shivered when he felt the blondes cold hands against his skin. Blushing softly as he closed his eyes tightly-feeling his fingers run over his nipples and down to his stomach. Alois enjoyed Ciel's reaction, knowing he was only pretending to be strong-Alois knew his game too well as he grabbed onto Ciel's member. Which was already hard and soaked from leaking pre-cum.

"_My my~someone is quite excited for their birthday present."_ Alois teased as he toyed with Ciel's member, Ciel let out a small gasp, buckling his hips. Alois only laughed as he leaned down and playfully nipped and suckled on Ciel's nipples, earning another gasp from the chained teenager. Slowly kissing and biting his way down to Ciel's needy member and gave it a quick lick, Ciel jerked away from Alois in shock, glaring down at him.

"_Don't tease me, you rat! Just let me go!"_ Ciel growled as he looked down at the blonde, who pouted and slowly started to stroke his still very needy member. Alois refused to listen as he went for a bold move and engulfed the males member into his mouth, which caused Ciel to moan out loudly at the sudden warmth that surrounded his member.

Alois enjoyed Ciel's reaction as he slowly started to bob his head back and forth. The gasping and squirming it was all too funny. When he noticed that Ciel was going to come into his mouth so quickly, he did a rather bold act by taking one of his fingers and pushed it into Ciel's tight hole-which earned a loud gasp and finally came into the blonde haired boy. Filling him with his hot liquid which he had no problem swallowing as he took his mouth off the now limp member and looked up at the blue haired beauty.

"_Y-you sick little fuck!"_ Ciel managed to scream in between breathes. Alois only laughed as he stood back up straight and slapped Ciel across the face-leaving a red mark on his face and glared at the blonde in frustration.

"_You shouldn't be the one talking. You were the one who was being a little whore~"_ Alois chimed as he slowly got undressed and pulled out a container of lube. Grinning as he walked closer to the birthday boy and put some of the liquid on his fingers and spread Ciel's legs. Which he wouldn't do without a fight.

"_Hold the hell still or you'll get your birthday present in a painful way!" _Alois screamed as he slapped Ciel across the face again-this time making him hang still as he felt Alois' hands slick up his asshole. The lube was cold against his skin and didn't enjoy the feeling of one of his fingers prodding inside of him and made him jump.

"_Trancy-stop. I don't want this."_ Ciel breathed softly as he looked down at the floor. A small scowl on his face as he tried to resist the blonde from giving him his so called "birthday present" but Alois didn't care as he coated his fingers in his saliva and prodded the blue haired males hole with them making Ciel screamed out from the sudden intrusion.

"_Ciel your too damn tight!" _Alois complained as he slowly shoved three fingers into Ciel's hole. Ciel squirmed and wreathed from discomfort as the blonde ruthlessly shoved his fingers deep inside. Ciel's eyesight was going out when he suddenly saw white stars in the darkness and screamed out loudly as he felt Alois' fingers brush against his "special" place and grinned widely as he continued to touch it.

"_Looks like I found it~"_ Alois chimed as he continued to pound his almost engulfed hand into the small opening as Ciel slowly adjusted and moaned out telling the blonde that he simply wanted more than what he was already getting.

Alois grinned as he complied with the blonde haired boys wishes and pulled his hand out which made a slick popping sound as he did. Ciel became less tense as he felt his hole throb from pain as he wiped his mouth on his naked arm to get the saliva that slipped out off.

Ciel didn't see what Alois was doing now as he heard some slick liquid splashing all over the blondes hand and heard a few moans in the darkness as Alois slicked his member up with lube that he had just pulled out of his jacket pocket and placed the head of his cock against Ciel's needy hole. Ciel looked down and saw Alois' cock-it was bigger than he thought it would be since Alois was bigger than average size boys his age as he pleaded and tried to get away.

"_Idiot! It won't fit! Don't even think about putting that thing inside of me!"_ Ciel screamed at the blonde as he only laughed and brutally pushed himself into Ciel's body. Ciel screamed as loud as he could in pain as he felt the blonde thrust intensely into his body. Showing no signs of slowing down as he felt the lube mix in with his crimson blood which didn't help the pressure and the pain that shot into the boys body.

"_Fuck! Ciel stop being so fucking tight!"_ Alois shouted at the boy as he continued to pound into him as he continuously hit his prostate as Ciel only moaned and felt intense head boil into his stomach-which was a sign that meant he wasn't going to last much longer.

"_A-Alois stop! I-I'm going to-!"_ Ciel never got to finish his sentence when ribbons of white shot out from his dick and splatter all over his chest and parts of Alois'. Right after he came, Ciel went limp into the blondes hands which made it easier for Alois to fuck him.

The contractions that shot through Ciel and the tightening around his cock made Alois come inside the blonde. Moaning melodious as he halted his thrusts. Breathing heavily with a demonic smirk across his face as he harshly pulled out, making Ciel cringe.

"_Oh Ciel~that was so fun."_ Alois chimed as he gently kissed Ciel's cheek and unbind the chains that contracted his hands and feet and got dressed. Grinning as he looked back at the boy he had broken in the dark room over by the corner and shut the door behind him-locking him into the darkness once more.

Ciel was in pain. His ass stung whenever he moved, he couldn't sit at all as he just leaned against the wall for comfort that it could not give and slowly fell to sleep. Not bothering to wash himself off, nor to think about what just took place. All he wanted now, was sleep.

_Some birthday preasent..Trancy._ His final thoughts never escaped his lips before he fell into comatose. Never wanting to be woken up by the brat again.


End file.
